


Prince of Hell (On Hiatus)

by Tumbledrylow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: So I’m dying thinking that if freeform wasn’t a little bitch we could have Dark Magnus so, naturally I need to write him.





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> 3x20 isn’t out at the time of writing this. Also my first fanfic so don’t be to harsh please.

Magnus fell into his fathers arms, almost completely defeated. Maybe his father had always been right maybe he was foolish for trust a species that only ever hurt him.

He wanted Alec to be different, but he was by far the worst Magnus had become weak for him, he told him things and trusted him with his deepest secrets. And Alec Lightwood had destroyed that trust.

Maybe it was time Magnus stopped caring about that “spark” Alec saw and do what he was made for, become a prince of hell.  
He was Asmodeus’ son after all he had been stronger without human influence.

“I think I’m ready to take more royal responsibilities.” Magnus said in an ominous tone looking to his father who smirked to him showing his golden cat eyes.

“Excellent, but before anything what do you say you pay your friend Lorenzo a visit?” The tone was clear the one party would enjoy this visit much more then the other. 

Magnus opened a portal and turned to face the fallen angel, “care to join?”. A genuine question.

“I think whatever you do would be more satisfying alone, showing the rat that he could never rival you.” He made good point Magnus wanted him to fear the real Magnus Bane, Son of a fallen angel a prince of hell by right.

“I’ll contact when I’m done with him.” With that Magnus Entered the portal, to the loft he used to call home.

He couldn’t help but noticed his magic had turned slightly purple.


	2. Darkness

Magnus Entered without Lorenzo even noticing him, funny how this man thought he was above Magnus in any way.

“What are doing here Bane?!” Rey screeched, he was on the balcony with what Magnus would assume was some conquest, A male seelie roughly Magnus height, the longer he looked the more he looked like Bane himself.

He turned to the seelie. “If you want to continue your insignificant life I would suggest you left.” The seelie almost immediately ran out. “Should I ask why your here, or do I need to remind you that I’m not helping you again.” He said smugly, with a stupid grin on his face.

“I don’t need your help, honestly no one does.” Magnus said in a sultry monotone with that he summoned his magic which was still slightly purple.

“What? Did you get another magic transfusion? I could end you right now.” Rey said in a cocky tone raising his hand and summoning his piss yellow magic that almost killed Magnus.

“No, my father gave back my powers. Thinking about the purple is probably his magic and mine mixing.

“So why are you here then? I’m not giving this lovely apartment back.” Magnus finally gave in.

“I came to put you in pain and then kill you.” He said like it was the easiest thing to put together ever.

“Excuse me?” He looked at Magnus and started laughing, when Magnus shut him up ripping his magic away from his hand and hurtling it back at him.

“What the—” Lorenzo started to say, but before he could finish he felt intense pain and looked it Magnus’ golden green cat eyes as he ripped his magic completely out of his body.


	3. Mortality

The monitors are blasting around the institute, all yelling that there are two stupidly powerful demons in the city.

Two princes of hell.

Alec should have known the clairvoyant wouldn’t work. Now Asmodeus was free on the city and apparently let a friend out.

The main signal was from the loft, Magnus was almost definitely in danger of whatever his father is trying.

Alec assembled a team with Jace, Izzy and Andrew (Underhill) as they had run into a dead end on the Clary and Jonathan front, Alec was going to defend Magnus from any monster.

~~~~

As they arrived at the loft Alec felt a sick sense of nostalgia and fear. They get up the stairs to find Lorenzo Rey completely alone, nearly unconscious.

Alec approached, “Tell us what happend here or its all getting pined on you.” There was no mercy if Magnus was in danger.

“Magnus Bane happened. The monster came in here talking about killing me then took my magic instead and told I would suffer a long miserable life instead.” They all looked at him.

“Okay, so are you going to tell us what really happened.” Andrew said looking with contempt in his eyes, this snake had no right to falsely bash Magnus Bane.

“I’m serious, he seemed like a man possessed letting out his rage for the first time since childhood.” Lorenzo shuddered “It was terrifying and oddly attractive.”

Alec glared at him, Lorenzo continued fearfully. “Look whatever happened to him caused this.” 

“What ever happened with Jonathan Morgenstern better be put on hold, Bane is your biggest threat now.”


	4. Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes after Jonathan and Clary for the Morning Star Sword.

Love had made Magnus weak. That what he learned, Jonathan was undoubtedly going to fail as he lust after his dear sister.

They believed they had any right to the morning star sword when it was an angels relic, it belonged to Lucifer so it would go to an angels blood. Not Lilith’s.

Magnus portals to the current location of the mockery of his species. He stood in front of the two shadowhunters looking them up and down, then smirked.

“You must be Jonathan, I have to say your much scrawny then I imagined.”  
Magnus tone made him sound like his father, Dark and commanding.

“And you are?” Jonathan clearly knew who he was but before that Clary answered for him.

“Magnus Bane, I hope you know I’m not coming back.” Magnus scoffed did this girl still believe everything was about her?

“I couldn’t care less, I’m here to tell you to back of morning star. It’s my family’s sword not yours.”

“It’s a Morgenstern Heirloom, it’s been ours for centuries—” Magnus cut the insouciant child off.

“It is Lucifers sword so and angels by right. My father is his second in command so it is directly my family’s, stop your scavenger hunt or I will end you. You insignificant shadowhunter scum!” He was yelling by the end and showing his cat eyes, magic sparked from his palms.

That’s when a woman in the back of the room cleared her throat, Magnus turned to see the Seelie Queen Amarra.

“So, you’ve accepted your roots.” She says sounding amused “You know I would be happy to give it to you, if you freed me and assured the safety of me and my people.”

“Why would I need to assure saftey?” Magnus had an idea why but he wasn’t sure yet.

“When you open the rift.”


	5. The Queen

Alec was worried out of his mind, he didn’t want to fight Magnus by the angel he wanted to man.

But now there was a kill order on Magnus until Asmodeus’ control was off him, Magnus, Beautiful, Intelligent, Sweet Magnus was under the control of a demon all because of Alec.

He hadn’t considered what Asmodeus might do to Magnus if he was freed, now Magnus might die, again.

They were looking for the same demonic energy from the loft while dealing with a human Lorenzo Rey, who was completely unconscious at this point while Andrew kept an eye on him.

All the sirens started screaming. They had found Magnus.

~~~~

Magnus looked to the Queen, wondering what she meant, he had no intentions on opening the rift. 

But, it might be fun.

“Fine, I’ll free you.”

Jonathan was sputtering, looking enraged his eyes turned black as the apartment began to shake. 

“You’re not taking OUR prisoner!” Magnus used he magic to stop the apartment from moving and then wrapped the boy in his magic lifting him off the ground and throwing him to the floor again. 

Clary grunted feeling the floor dislocate her and her brothers shoulders.

Magnus freed the Queen from her binding and opened a portal to the seelie quart. Holding out his hand to Ammara she took it leading Magnus through with her.

~~~~

As The Queen and Prince Enter the realm a branch grabs Magnus. 

“Stand down dear, the warlock is helping me.” Immediately the tree released Magnus’ arm. 

“I forgot that even the trees here are antagonist.” Ammara giggled looking back to him.

“That is true, they don’t like outsiders. Now I must say you have a completely different energy then last time I met you, now you seem like a man. I quite like it.” Flirting Magnus thought, he rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to show me the sword?” He chose to be straight to the point. 

“Ah yes,” she beckoned Meliorn to retrieve the sword, he saw Magnus and looked confused.

It was that moment that Jonathan and Clary arrived, as well as Alec, Izzy and Jace.


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowhunters are conflicted on fighting Jonathan and Clary on Magnus, Two of which are unwilling corrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while I’ve been busy with prompts.

As each set of shadowhunters crashed into the realm the Queen readied her guards.

“The choice is yours shadowhunters, you can’t handle all three of us at once.” Jonathan sounds sure of himself, it sounded like he thought Magnus would be fighting with him.

“No they can deal with you, I’m leaving child’s play doesn’t interest me, thank you for the sword Ammara.” Jonathan goes at Magnus for the sword.

“Magnus he also wants to open the rift.” Ammara says, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“He couldn’t control it.” Magnus snarks at her.

“The shadowhunters also are after which ever has the sword.” Magnus wished to avoid the Lightwood family and if that meant killing this child once he opened the rift so be it.

Without speaking he throws it to the older Morgenstern and portals off.

Leaving the others to fight Jonathan. 

Who immediately goes for Jace with Morning Star, Magnus was right the sword is a lot for him to deal with.

Clary went off hand to hand with Clary and Alec prepared himself to capture Jonathan, his heart still racing from seeing Magnus.

After a while Izzy managed to get Clary with Glorious. Causing the sword to explode, at that Jonathan grew wings and flew away. 

So now Clary was free but the two largest threats in their species history are still at large. 

He still hates calling Magnus a threat, it hurt someone he loved seemed so for gone. 

But he’s still determined to free him from what’s come over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to Check out my Tumblr @Tumbledrylowwest


End file.
